


an encore

by foreveriland



Category: SHINee
Genre: Based off a song, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, an encore, tw dec 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveriland/pseuds/foreveriland
Summary: my conclusion is only one person
Kudos: 3





	an encore

**Author's Note:**

> « “after the darkness goes away, you and i from the sunny days will replay itself,” »
> 
> — 재연 , SHINEE

on that day, it rained.

the rain had never come down so heavy before, and as the rain poured down so heavily, so did he. 

"can you feel it, too?"

one of the members spoke up, voice muffled by the pain upon his shoulders, no one was really sure which. the four of them hummed in agreement, letting the cold droplets of rain trickle down their faces.

none of them wanted to speak after that, not a single word was uttered. their tears blended in with the trickling rain, the only sign that they were really crying was the quick rising and falling of their chest as they tried to catch their faltering breaths.

tear by tear, breath by breath, the rain calmed down until it was only a few drops, the until it was nothing at all. the stars were twinkling above oh so beautifully, creating tiny specks of light in the inky sky that stretched across the galaxy.

in the inky sky, there was a moon.

a moon that was tinted blue and green, as the reflection from the setting sun casted it's light access the city of seoul, the four boys that still stood started to smile.

it was him, in that shining blue and green moon. 

serenity.

peaceful.

calm.

"i'm with you," the leader uttered, eyes fixated on the shining moon, voice quiet but the members could feel the pain, as they were experiencing the same pain. "you're not alone."

**Author's Note:**

> « “like the two stars that end up together after all,” »


End file.
